Memórias
by Leh Paravel
Summary: "Ainda me lembro daquele dia como se fosse ontem, e apesar de ter sido um dos dias mais loucos que tive, ainda é uma das melhores memórias da minha vida" COMPLETA
1. Lembranças

_Minha primeira longfic, por favor, não me matem_

_Obrigada o apoio das pessoas que tem lido minhas fics, vocês são minha maior inspiração. =)_

- LUFFY! – gritou Nami desesperadamente vendo aquele enorme prédio caindo onde seu capitão estava.

O tempo de espera foi como uma eternidade. Nami estava quase correndo em direção a montanha de concreto quando ouviu um barulho lá de cima. Era Luffy, ele havia conseguido sobreviver ao impacto. Nami ficou sem palavras. Ele parecia completamente esgotado. Do topo, Luffy juntou todo o ar que podia.

-NAMI! VOCE É MINHA NAKAMA!

Nami começou a chorar mais respondeu sim completamente em prantos.

Depois de partir da vila Cocoyashi, Nami sabia que nunca mais precisaria ter medo de perder alguém querido, pois Luffy sempre estaria ali pra ajudá-la.

"eu não precisar me preocupar com mais nada né?" pensava ela.

Mais isso não se tornou realidade para Nami, pra falar a verdade, sua vida se tornava mais perigosa a cada dia porem ela não ligava, estava feliz com seus amigos.

Depois de passarem por Thriller Bark, todos os tripulantes perceberam que Luffy se desgastava demais em suas lutas apenas para protegê-los e isso os preocupava principalmente Nami.

- você deveria tomar mais cuidado Luffy, não pode se desgastar assim – falou Nami preocupada.

- esta tudo bem Nami, eu sou forte – respondeu Luffy com seu sorriso habitual.

E parecia que o pressentimento de Nami estava certo como sempre, o que era pra ser uma nova aventura, acabou se tornando uma tragédia, eles acabaram sendo separados por Batholomew Kuma. Nami gritou pelo nome de Luffy mais ele não conseguiu alcançá-la. Nunca ele havia se sentido tão impotente. Tão... Inútil.

"será que ele esta bem? Depois do eu soube o que aconteceu nos jornais em relação ao irmão dele, não paro de pensar sobre isso. Gostaria de estar ai com você, de te abraçar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mais você nos comandou a dar uma pausa de dois anos para nos tornarmos mais fortes" pensou Nami.

- não importa. Se essa é a sua decisão, vou aceitar e ficar forte o suficiente pra te proteger – disse Nami com determinação.

Pra Luffy também não estava sendo fácil, queria estar com seus amigos e dizer a Nami o sentimento que descobriu ter por ela.

- espero que esteja bem, nunca mais vou deixar que te machuquem.

Depois de dois longos e duros anos eles se encontraram e nunca sentiram tanta alegria antes. Não há palavras para descrever os sentimentos de Luffy e Nami naquele momento, o tempo parou apenas para que eles pudessem admirar um ao outro. Ele estava mais maduro, era possível notar, e Nami estava mais atraente e bonita do que antes. Se não fosse por seus amigos estarem presentes, eles pulariam um no outro e não ligariam pra mais nada porem tinham uma tarefa a cumprir.

- você se tornou uma bela navegadora – sussurrou pra ninguém ouvisse – e... Muito linda também. – Luffy estava muito corado.

Nami se sentiu muito feliz por ele ter notado ela, mais Luffy não era o único que havia mudado.

- obrigada Luffy você também ficou incrível nesses dois anos – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz só que mais perto do ouvido dele deixando-o desconcertado.

Eles tiveram muitas aventuras depois que se reuniram, mais há uma em especial que merece ser contada, apreciem.

Nami começou a abrir os olhos, ainda nem havia amanhecido, como de costume. Gostava de acordar cedo pra dar um passeio pelo convés antes do café, isso a fazia se sentir mais preparada pro que quer que venha.

- Ahhh! Que sensação boa, parece que dia vai começar bem ensolarado.

- não sabia que acordava tão cedo – indagou alguém atrás dela. Ela se virou preparando pra atacar o possível intruso mais se conteve vendo quem era.

- bom dia Luffy. Por que acordou a essa hora? – perguntou casualmente embora seu coração estivesse pulando por vê-lo tão cedo. Luffy estava apoiado em umas das partes da carranca do leão.

- bom dia Nami. Não conseguia dormir, ando tendo uns pesadelos estranhos mais são tão terríveis que nem tenho mais coragem de dormir. – respondeu ele mirando o horizonte.

- não quer me contar? Talvez você se sinta melhor se me contar.

Luffy deu um sorriso de lado, deixando Nami completamente derretida interiormente.

- sente aqui do meu lado – ele não a encarou, somente deu um espaço pra ela sentar.

Nami se acomodou perto dele e pegou uma de suas mãos pra ele se sentir a vontade.

- o que aparece no seu sonho? – perguntou Nami.

- eu vejo todos vocês morrendo de um jeito horrível bem na minha frente e eu não consigo fazer nada alem de olhar a vida de vocês indo embora. Nami sentiu as mãos de Luffy estremecerem sobre as dela, nunca viu ele assim. Seu chapéu escondia seus olhos mais ela pode ver que eles estavam molhados e sem saber o que fazer simplesmente o abraçou.

- sei que esta assustado, mais não precisar s preocupar com isso, estamos todos juntos desta vez e nada mais vai separar a gente de você ouviu? Não fique assim e quando não conseguir dormir, venha para o convés que vou estar aqui quando precisar – as palavras de Nami o fizeram relaxar.

- obrigado, não sei como fiquei esses dois anos sem você, suas palavras, seu jeito – ele dizia isso se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

- e-e-espera Luffy – não adiantou falar, ele estava a ponto de beijá-la quando notou que alguém estava vindo e numa reação rápida, se afastou dela de modo que não ficasse a notar.

E de fato vinha alguém, era Chopper com uma cara de sono ainda.

- bom dia Chopper – falou Nami normalmente, entendo o movimento de seu capitão.

- bom dia, por que estão acordados tão cedo? – perguntou com a voz manhosa por causa do sono.

- foi uma exceção hoje, parece coincidência todos nós termos acordado "quem acreditaria em uma desculpa dessas?" – pensou ela.

- vou ver se os outros já acordaram – falou Luffy se levantando e indo em direção ao quarto dos garotos. Seus olhos estavam escondidos pelo chapéu.

- "será minha imaginação ou Luffy iria me beijar? Bom, deixa pra lá. – Nami sabia que ficar pensando sobre o assunto não iria adiantar em nada, então resolveu ir pra cozinha ir tomar o café.

OOO

O café da tripulação assim como almoço e jantar era sempre uma bagunça e se você não fosse esperto ficaria sem comida por causa de Luffy.

- HEY LUFFY, DEVOLVE MEU MINHA COMIDA! – gritou Ussop quase pulando em cima do pescoço de Luffy.

- mais é que a comida do seu prato parece melhor – explicando Luffy.

- acalme-se Ussop, sabe muito bem que não vai conseguir de volta – Sanji tentava falar com ele só que não recebia a menor atenção.

Nami se perguntava como conseguiu sobreviver sem esse ambiente por dois anos até recebeu um pedaço de pão na cara. Luffy e Ussop a encararam como se sua vida acabasse aqui porem quem quase matou eles foi Sanji dizendo como eles tiveram coragem de fazer tal coisa.

- se acalme Sanji – dizia Zoro incomodado com a atitude do loiro.

- não se meta na conversa Marimo – Sanji o respondeu no mesmo tom.

- como é que é? – Zoro partiu pra briga também.

No final estavam Ussop e Luffy apanhando de Sanji que também batia em Zoro que batia nele de volta que tentava ser impedido por Franky que era ajudado por Brook enquanto Nami e Robin estavam com uma gota enorme nas cabeças.

Depois o grupo se dispersou com cada um indo fazer seus afazeres.

Nami estava na biblioteca pesquisando sobre assuntos diversos que nem notou quando Robin entrou.

- com licença – falou ela.

- Robin, desculpe não vi você entrando – Nami respondeu sorrindo pra ela.

- é impressão minha ou você esta preocupada com alguma coisa?


	2. Um novo desafio

_Me desculpem se demorei a lançar esse. Tive uns probleminhas com meu PC_

**Cap. 02**

Nami parou de mexer nos livros e virou para Robin, depois voltou seu olhar ao que estava fazendo.

- quando foi que você percebeu?

- pode ficar tranqüila, não comentei com ninguém, inclusive com o nosso capitão – Robin sentou-se no pequeno sofá que havia lá enquanto Nami se sentou na cadeira perto da escrivaninha. – não quer falar sobre o assunto?

- você parece adivinhar meus sentimentos, pra falar a verdade estou muito confusa, pensamentos que não quero aparecem na minha cabeça e quando estou com o Luffy parece que meu coração vai explodir. Antes era mais fácil controlar agora não consigo nem olhar pra ele – Nami mirava o alto como se lembrasse de algo.

- não tente se controlar, vocês dois são mais íntimos do que qualquer um nessa tripulação, alem de que quando um esta com problemas, o outro e sempre o primeiro a apoiar. Luffy tem muito carinho por você e mesmo que ninguém possa entender completamente sua cabeça, noto o jeito que ele te olha. – Nami chegou perto de Robin e a abraçou.

- muito obrigada, por sempre me ajudar e me aconselhar quando preciso – lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- não precisa me agradecer você também me ajudou muitas vezes quando eu precisei – Robin se limitou a dizer aquilo mais Nami entendeu muito bem o que ela queria dizer.

OOO

Luffy estava prestando atenção no que Ussop e Chopper faziam mais não entendia nada daquela conversa "cientifica" deles até ouvirem Zoro dizer que avistou uma ilha.

- ilha? Finalmente, ta um tédio aqui. – Luffy se dirigiu a carranca do leão e viu a ilha aparentemente normal – uma nova aventura. VAMOS LÁ!

Aportaram sem menores problemas, pelo jeito os habitantes não se importavam com piratas.

Todos de olhos abertos, não andem sozinhos pra não se perderem – gritou Zoro aos tripulantes.

- VOCE É O ULTIMO QUE PODE DIZER ISSO – disseram todos menos Nami e Robin em coro.

- seus malditos – Zoro falou aquilo mais não fez nada, sabia que era verdade.

Decidiram no palitinho e acabou ficando assim: Sanji, Franky e Luffy; Nami e Ussop e Chopper; Robin e Zoro. Brook ficou pra guardar o navio.

- "estou com um pressentimento estranho em relação a essa ilha... deve ser somente impressão, melhor não comentar" – pensava Robin.

Os grupos foram se dispersando, alguns foram pra vila, outros pra floresta e outro tiveram que guiar um certo espadachim.

- será que vocês poderiam ser menos escandalosos? – Nami tentava falar com Chooper mais não recebia o mínimo de atenção.

O Grupo de Nami acabou se encontrando com Robin e com Zoro. Ela percebera o olhar de Robin sobre ele mais não se surpreendeu.

- será que podemos ir ao topo da ilha? Há uma espécie de templo que eu gostaria muito de ver. – perguntou Robin aos demais.

Como não dispensam uma farra, resolveram explorar o templo.

- hummm, tem alguma coisa estranha nesse templo, as paredes estão dizendo umas coisas que nunca havia ouvido falar – disse uma confusa arqueóloga.

- tem certeza Robin, você só não esta meio atrapalhada hoje? – falou Chooper em sua inocência.

- absoluta, tem alguma coisa muito estranha aqui, ei! Onde esta Nami? – Robin estava ficando com um péssimo pressentimento – Zoro, por favor, tire todos daqui bem lentamente.

- algum inimigo? – Zoro já estava sacando a espada – onde está?

- não se apresse eu acho que é uma espécie de armadilha, tire os outros daqui – Zoro não discutiu se Robin estava falando aquilo quer dizer que tinha mesmo uma coisa errada.

- tome cuidado.

- vou procurar a Nami.

Robin ficou feliz com a reação de Zoro, confiou plenamente nela.

- Nami!Nami! Onde você está?

Robin ouviu um grito e correu em direção de onde ouviu. Quando chegou lá viu Nami desacordada com uma espécie de "aura" em volta dela. Ela correu pra ver como ela estava.

- Nami acorda, por favor, você esta bem? O que aconteceu aqui?

- Robin...

OOO

Enquanto isso na cidade, os três restantes estavam comprando mantimento pro navio.

- LUFFY! Como vamos levar coisas pro navio se você come tudo? – falou um puto Sanji.

- mais eu to com fome – a barriga de Luffy fazia barulhos sobre-humanos.

Estava apanhando de Sanji quando o seu mini Den Den Mushi começou a tocar.

- alo? – disse Luffy roxo de tanto apanhar.

Era Robin, ela mandou todos irem pro topo da ilha por que algo horrível aconteceu. Ela não entrou em detalhes pra não atrasá-los.

- "espero que não tenha acontecido nada de ruim com nenhum dos meus amigos" – pensou ele.

Quando chegaram lá, se depararam com a cena que mais temiam: Nami estava deitada em uma maca improvisada inconsciente. O coração de Luffy parou por um momento, Sanji foi direto ao encontro de Robin e perguntou o que aconteceu.

- nós encontramos esse templo estranho e ela resolveu entrar, então eu ouvi um grito e quando a encontrei estava assim.

- e o que houve depois? – dessa vez foi Luffy quem perguntou com uma voz extremamente diferente do normal.

- ela disse que encontrou uma espécie de luz e depois perdeu a força e caiu como se tivessem tirado sua energia. Foi então que tive a idéia de ler as escrituras dentro e fora do lugar ao mesmo tempo, então achei uma coisa que pode ajudar: há uma espécie de cura nas profundezas do templo que pode salva-la.

- então o estamos esperando? Vamos logo pegar o antídoto- indagou Ussop.

- se o que tiver escrito no templo for verdade, a partir do momento que entrarmos, o tempo da Nami vai começar a rodar. – Robin dizia aquilo encarando a todos parando em Luffy – e ainda por cima teremos que levar ela conosco.

- POR QUE? ELA JÁ NÃO ESTA SOFRENDO O BASTANTE? – Sanji gritou mais ninguém tentou pará-lo, tiveram a mesma reação mesmo não mostrando.

- como chegamos até o antídoto? – perguntou Zoro

- há um caminho que vai nos levar até lá, porem só quatro pessoas poderão ir com ela

- eu vou com a Nami-san de qualquer jeito – Sanji.

- eu vou também – disse Franky e Ussop.

- e eu – indagou Chopper.

- CHEGA! – gritou Luffy calando todos - parem de decidir por si só.

- Luffy tem razão – falou Zoro – vocês estão muito nervosos e vão acabar estragando tudo.

- não se meta nisso Zoro, se eu digo que eu vou então eu vou nem que eu tenha que brigar com você pra isso. – Sanji já estava preparando seu chute quando de repente perdeu os sentidos e caiu no chão. Atrás dele estava Luffy olhando-o com compaixão.

- me desculpe Sanji, mais nesse estado você não conseguiria nos acompanhar. – ele passou o braço envolta dele e o apoiou numa arvore. – eu, Robin, Zoro e Ussop vamos entrar. O resto fica aqui e prepara um lugar pra levarmos Nami quando voltarmos.

Ninguém ousou sequer argumentar, Luffy agiu como um líder pela primeira vez, nem parecia ele.

"o risco de perder a Nami fez acordar uma espécie de instinto em Luffy, o que ele sente por ela deve ser realmente forte" – Robin preferiu manter seus pensamentos as escuras mais teve a sensação que não foi a única a pensar isso.

- certo capitão – responderam em uníssono.


	3. Raiva

Por favor, me desculpem. Sei que fiquei mais tempo do que deveria sem escrever, mais eu comecei a perder minha "vontade" digamos assim. Estava desmotivada então comecei a ler os comentários e o apoio de todos que liam minhas historias e percebi que eu tenho que seguir em frente por todas as pessoas que apoiaram.

Sei que foi um discurso meio incomum mais é isso que os leitores representam pra mim, ou seja, vocês. Prometo terminar essa historia e escrever muitas mais

**Cap. 03**

Então decidiram assim: Luffy levaria Nami com Zoro sempre ao seu lado enquanto Robin mostrava o caminho e Ussop ajudava tirando as armadilhas de sua frente.

- eu estou começando a ter a doença se-eu-entrar-na-caverna-vou-desmaiar – tremeu Ussop dos pés a cabeça.

- quem foi que disse que não era mais fracote e tudo mais hein? – zombou Zoro.

- eu não estou com medo... Só temeroso – respondeu ele

- então vamos – gritou Luffy

- certo.

O templo em si parecia igual a todos os outros: coisas velhas, teias de aranha e tudo mais. Luffy voltou ao normal rapidinho e agora fazia bagunça e provocava Zoro de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- fica quieto Luffy, Zoro vai acabar te batendo de novo só que pra valer – avisou Ussop

- mais eu não tenho nada pra fazer – resmungou o capitão.

- tem sim, tem o dever de proteger a Nami até nós chegarmos lá, então fica quieto – retrucou o atirador.

- Robin! Vamos demorar muito ainda? – perguntou Luffy ignorando completamente Ussop.

- estou tendo uns probleminhas aqui, vamos passar por uma bifurcação e se não acertamos o caminho, vamos cair nas armadilhas e morrer – Robin disse aquilo de um jeito tão natural que soou meio incomodo.

- não fale... Desse jeito – disse uma voz fraca. Todos olharam pra trás e viram que era Nami, ela finalmente havia recobrado a consciência.

- Nami! Fico feliz que esteja acordada – cumprimentou Robin.

- fique tranqüila que vamos conseguir o antídoto pra você. Prometo – Luffy estava muito feliz de vê-la acordada, mesmo não aparentando, era o mais preocupado de todos ali.

Só então Nami percebeu a situação em que estava: sendo carregada pelo seu querido capitão. Mesmo estando morrendo de vergonha, aquela sensação era familiar, mais de onde a conhecia? Não conseguia se lembrar.

- esta se sentindo bem Nami? Você esta fazendo uma cara esquisita – Luffy a encarava preocupado.

- o que? Ah sim estou bem é só que eu estou me perguntando se você já me carregou assim alguma vez – Nami pareceu realmente confusa

Luffy se surpreendeu com o que ela falou afinal foi por carregá-la assim naquela vez que Nami continuava viva.

- sim, eu tive que te carregar porque você ficou muito doente e o único médico que tinha morava no topo de uma montanha, foi assim que conhecemos Chopper. – Luffy a mirava com um olhar nostálgico.

- eu me lembro de Chopper, mais não me lembro como o conhecemos nem desse dia.

Todos exceto Robin a encararam com total incredulidade. Como ela poderia esquecer o que aconteceu naquele dia? Foi uma das aventuras mais importantes que já tiveram. Será que ela estava...

- ela esta perdendo as memórias. – Robin adivinhou o pensamento dos três – agora que eu entendi Nami não vai morrer fisicamente em algumas horas, mas vai deixar de ser essa pessoa que ela é agora, vai se esquecer de tudo aos poucos até finalmente não saber nem quem ela é muito menos de onde veio.

- COMO É? – gritaram os três em uníssono.

- peraí gente isso é pouco provável, Robin pare de assustá-los, por favor, quase me convence também – Nami disse aquilo tentando suavizar a situação mais foi cortada por Robin.

- não estou brincando Nami. Uma palavra tem vários significados e muitas formas de interpretar, se não levarmos você até o antídoto rápido, você se esquecera de todos nós e uma pessoa sem memórias nem passado não existe – Robin soltou com dificuldade as ultimas palavras.

- não vou me esquecer de vocês, parem de se preocupar.

De repente ouviram um estrondo vindo de cima deles. Parecia algo deslizando e de fato era, o teto estava ficando cada vez mais perto.

- CORRAM – gritou Luffy.

Nem precisou dizer pra todos começaram a correr rapidamente pra alcançar a saída.

- estou vendo, vamos – falou Zoro.

Conseguiram por muito pouco, Ussop tropeçou e se não fosse por Robin teria morrido.

- obrigado – ofegou Ussop

- tudo bem.

- que armadilha mais doida, quase não conseguimos – resmungou Zoro.

- mais conseguimos então vamos – respondeu Luffy.

"a armadilha era primitiva mais muito bem bolada, quem diria que seriamos pegos desprevenidos. Que tipo de armadilha vai ter agora?" – Robin estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando chegaram a uma porta enorme e velha.

- será que tem comida ai dentro?– perguntou Luffy

- o que você tem na cabeça? – falou Ussop com uma gota.

- hum... O que será que esta escrito ai? – murmurou Robin olhando para um pequeno painel ao lado da porta.

- deve ser algo a ver com esse lugar – respondeu Zoro.

- hum... "em seu companheiro deve confiar..."– começou Robin – "sua vida ele deve guardar, se confiança nele faltar, sua vida você perdera"

- então ta tudo bem não é? Afinal ninguém aqui vai trair ninguém – indagou Ussop.

- verdade, mais é isso mesmo que eles querem que gente pense. Ouçam talvez eles mostrem ilusões ou algo do tipo. Não importa o que vocês virem, não acreditem. – Robin foi bem dura falando isso.

- e... Não acredito que vou dizer isso mais, façam como o capitão, deixe os instintos falarem pra vocês se é real ou não – disse Zoro

OOO

- ai minha cabeça... – murmurou Sanji

- que bom que esta acordado Sanji, tudo bem? – perguntou Chopper

- minha cabeça ta rodando um pouco mais tirando isso... – só agora Sanji reparou ao redor

- essa não, lá vem o temíamos... – resmungou Franky

- NAMI-SWAN! – nem se o inferno viesse pra terra, ele não iria conseguir ser mais quente do que Sanji estava no momento – EU NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR QUE ELES FORAM SEM MIM! NUNCA VOU PERDOÁ-LOS POR ISSO!

- foi essa atitude que fez você ficar pra trás Sanji. Você esta completamente dominado pela raiva que esta sentindo – as palavras de Franky fizeram o cozinheiro vacilar

- sei que esta preocupado com ela, todos nós estamos, mais por acaso você viu a expressão do Luffy naquele momento?

Como um choque, o loiro se lembrou da cena mais cedo e viu o olhar de seu capitão, completamente imóvel.

- ele nem sequer gritou ou mencionou nada, como se tivesse contendo a si mesmo – Sanji falava como se cada palavra fosse uma espécie de facada em suas costas.

- Luffy agiu como um capitão de verdade, ficou calmo mais sem duvida era o eu mais sofria – Chopper chegou mais perto pra acompanhar a conversa.

- todos sabem muito os sentimentos de Luffy pelos seus amigos mais nunca perceberam o ambiente entre o capitão e a Nami? – Franky falou não necessariamente perguntando aos dois. – talvez alguma coisa bem grande aconteça hoje


	4. Instinto e confiança

_Adorei ter escrito esse cap. espero que gostem. Dedicado pra yukaoneechan que tem sido maravilhosa comigo._

_One piece não me pertence mais se pudesse escolher um personagem pra mim, seria o Sanji._

**Cap. 04**

A sala era muito escura, se não fosse pelas espécies de lanternas do Ussop provavelmente estariam perdidos.

"como ele adivinhou que precisaríamos do Ussop neste lugar? O quanto o nosso capitão mudou nesses dois anos?", por favor, não se afastem para não se perderem – Robin falou aquilo olhando diretamente pra Zoro que fechou a cara.

- essa frase foi feita especialmente para – Ussop quis terminar a frase mais estava ocupado demais cuidando do enorme galo que havia em sua cabeça.

- ele deveria ser mais cuidadoso com o que fala – murmurou Nami.

- fico feliz que ainda esteja acordada – disse Luffy com um sorriso.

- quero aproveitar a viagem e ter certeza de não te incomodar ainda mais, afinal-

- você nunca vai ser um incomodo pra mim Nami, nunca.

A navegadora agradeceu por ter pouca luz, assim ninguém notaria a vermelhidão de seu rosto.

- estou sentindo você mais quente Nami, esta tudo bem? – Luffy aproximou seu rosto do dela pra checar a temperatura deixando ela ainda mais vermelha.

- b-baka, não faça isso. Eu estou bem – Nami olhou para Luffy e quase teve um ataque ao ver a cara de peninha dele – "COMO PODE SER TAO FOFO?" para de olhar pra mim, você vai acabar se perdendo.

- certo certo – respondeu com medo de apanhar.

- Neh Luffy, se eu perdesse minhas memórias pra sempre – Nami abaixou o tom de voz para somente ele ouvir – o que você faria?

- não quero pensar nisso e mesmo que isso acontecesse, eu ficaria pra sempre do seu lado – Luffy não vacilou ao dizer.

- fico feliz de ouvir isso, agora não importa o que aconteça, sei que posso contar com você pra estar ao meu lado – Nami deixou escapar um sorriso que Luffy havia visto pouquíssimas vezes deixando-o completamente corado.

De repente uma fumaça densa passou por eles deixando o caminho pior ainda.

- cof cof... O que é isso? – perguntou Ussop

- cuidado, pode ser uma armadilha – falou Zoro

A fumaça foi lentamente se dispersando e desapareceu assim como surgiu, aparentemente todos estavam bem então decidiram continuar.

"por que estou com essa sensação?" – pensava Nami enquanto Luffy parecia cada vez mais impaciente.

- Robin! Quando vamos chegar ao final dessa sala? – perguntou um impaciente Luffy.

- estamos quase chegando Luffy – espere mais um pouco.

Nami olhou pra Robin e levou um susto, seus belos olhos azuis estavam completamente roxos. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali e não parecia ser só a Robin. Todos estavam com os olhos roxos.

- que foi Nami? Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Ussop.

- você esta fazendo uma cara estranha – argumentou Zoro.

- "eu sabia" não há nada de errado, só estou pensando numas coisinhas – respondeu a navegadora tentando ser o mais convincente possível. Pelo jeito conseguiu, os dois continuaram seguindo – "não resta duvida, já estamos sobre o controle da sala" – Nami chegou mais perto das orelhas de seu capitão tentando falar o mais baixo possível – Luffy só me escute e não mostre reação nenhuma.

Ele não se virou, somente assentiu. Calmamente ela explicou o plano. Pelo jeito ele entendeu tudo e esperou o sinal de Nami

- GENTE! Por favor, vamos parar um pouco, estou me sentindo tonta – Luffy achou incrível, ela conseguia parecer que estava passando mal muito bem.

- esta certo, melhor descansarmos mesmo e-

- AGORA!

Luffy com uma incrível velocidade usou seus braços para amarrá-los ao mesmo tempo, nem sequer notaram o que os amarrou.

- EI! QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCES? ESTAO SE VOLTANDO CONTRA NÓS POR ACASO? – gritou Zoro.

- parem com essa farsa, vocês não mais nos enganar com isso – Nami olhava pra eles ameaçadoramente.

- esta duvidando dos seus amigos Nami? Não esta vendo que a sala esta usando vocês? Acordem! Estão sendo enganados – Robin falava suplicando.

- só porque copiaram seus rostos, não quer dizer que podem nos enganar, mais se ainda insistem em dizer que vocês são os verdadeiros, vou provar – Nami se aproximou e agachou-se pra ficar de frente pra eles.

- Zoro, se é você realmente por que ainda não se soltou? – Nami mirou o espadachim fixamente – considerando o seu poder e sua personalidade você já deveria ter saído daí.

Zoro estava imóvel, não há palavras para descrever sua expressão. A ruiva então resolveu passar para o próximo.

- Ussop, você não disse uma palavra sobre, normalmente você seria o primeiro a gritar e afirmar que é o verdadeiro, pra falar a verdade, desde que aquela fumaça passou por nós você tem evitado falar – Ussop tencionou-se fazendo Nami continuar – me responda Ussop – não foi necessariamente uma ordem.

- e você Robin? – Nami foi muito mais suave nas palavras agora – não, não posso chamá-la assim por que não importa o quanto sua aparência seja igual à dela assim como as roupas e o cabelo, a Robin é única e a melhor amiga que já tive, por isso que eu nunca errarei em dizer qual é ela mesmo que... Ela já esteja começando a sumir da minha memória.

- hunf... Vocês realmente são amigos, não lembro qual foi a ultima vez que alguém passou por essa sala. Podem seguir mais cuidado com a próxima sala, nem se compara a esta.

Os três desapareceram no momento em que Luffy vacilou com a frase de Nami. Ele voltou os braços ao normal e correu em sua direção.

- COMO ASSIM NAMI? A ROBIN NÃO É IMPORTANTE PRA VOCÊ? COMO PODE ESTAR ESQUECENDO ELA? – Luffy sabia que não era culpa dela mais era difícil ficar calado naquela situação. Quanto tempo levaria até Nami se esquecer dele?

- L-Luffy – ela não conseguiu mais segurar, o abraçou e começar a chorar compulsivamente – me desculpe, eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas cada vez mais minha memória desaparece e impede que eu me lembre dos nossos amigos. Estou com medo de perder vocês, medo de esquecer os momentos que passamos juntos.

- Nami... Não se preocupe, vou estar sempre ao seu lado.

Tudo começou a girar e a sala que antes era um breu se tornou perfeitamente iluminada e no centro se encontrava Robin, Zoro e Ussop adormecidos e pelo o que parece, eles não tinham nenhuma ferida ou hematoma.

- PESSOAL! – gritou um desesperado capitão.

- Luffy fale baixo, eles estão bem – Nami tentava evitar que um dos socos de Luffy acertasse a cara de Ussop na tentativa de fazê-lo acordar.

- que tipo de pessoa acorda a outra com um soco – resmungou Zoro que tinha a mesma cara de sono de sempre.

- quando eu era pequeno meu avo me dava dois socos pra eu acordar – Luffy dizia aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- digamos que não podemos classificar a sua família como "normal" – falou Nami

- E a Robin? – perguntou o espadachim.

- esta bem do seu lado.

Zoro virou-se rapidamente pra Robin e por um momento, Nami teve a impressão de ter visto ternura intensa em seus olhos mais desapareceu assim que a arqueóloga deu sinais de consciência.

- Zo... Ro - disse debilmente Robin, mas quando viu a situação em que estava virou rapidamente seu rosto em direção de Nami.

- Robin! Estou tão feliz que esteja bem. – se não fosse por sua amiga estar fraca teria lhe dado um enorme abraço.

- você ta machucada? Fizeram alguma coisa com você? Não minta Robin – Luffy parecia uma criança cheia de perguntas mais estava preocupado de verdade.

- estou capitão, eles só nos colocaram pra dormir mesmo, estamos bem.

- não consigo acreditar que deixei que eles fizessem isso – Zoro parecia muito frustrado – baixei minha guarda por um segundo e

- não se preocupe com isso, estamos todos bem. É o mais importante – Robin se aproximou dele para tentar acalmá-lo.

Notando a situação, Nami puxou Luffy pela gola e se afastou.

- o que deu em você? – perguntou o moreno com um bico enorme por estar sendo tratado que nem um boneco.

- um dia eu explico. Vamos ver o Ussop por enquanto. – Nami não planejava explicar o que se passava entre os dois, não adiantaria mesmo.

OOO

- por que esta tão explosivo? Não estamos todos bem? – Robin aprendeu que Zoro é o tipo de pessoa que não mostra suas fraquezas facilmente mais isso nunca a desmotivou.

- é frustrante saber que ficamos separados por dois anos treinando e quando é pra fazer alguma coisa – ele estava quase abrindo um buraco no chão de tanta força.

- Luffy nunca pensou desse jeito nem ninguém. Não tivemos escolha, era o tipo de armadilha que não dava pra evitar. Como disse a poesia na entrada, teríamos que confiar nos nossos amigos. Por acaso você não confia neles Zoro? – ela sabia que essa pergunta era quase um absurdo mais tinha que abrir os olhos daquele teimoso.

- você sabe que sim, por que continua desconfiando?

- só queria ter certeza de que você confia em nós tanto quanto confiamos em você.

Ela já estava se levantando quando sentiu seu pulso ser puxado.

- sei que é meio tarde pra isso, mas por que de toda a tripulação, você gosta mais de me encher? "por que você é a única que consegue ver como eu realmente me sinto?" – Zoro fez aquela pergunta num tom de "vocenaoéobrigadaaresponder".

- porque torna minha viagem mais divertida – Robin sabia que iria irritá-lo e sabia que aquela irritação vinha do fato de ela ver através dele mais ele não conseguir ver através dela.

- deixa pra lá – Zoro estava muito irritado agora.

- certo certo – respondeu Robin divertida.

_ai eu adoro esses dois, o zoro nunca consegue discutir com ela e vencer._


	5. Esperança

Depois de saírem daquela sala que na opinião deles era muito mais que desagradável seguiram por um túnel estrito e sinuoso e depois por uma área aberta cheia de armadilhas escondidas que foram descobertas por Robin, desativadas por Ussop alem de outras que foram destruídas por Zoro. No final chegaram a uma sala oval muito bem iluminada e no meio desta havia um enorme pilar com um frasco encima.

- encontramos – gritou Ussop.

- finalmente – falou Zoro.

Luffy colocou Nami de pé porem manteve um braço envolto de sua cintura para garantir que não caísse.

- que bom Nami, você não vai se esquecer de mais ninguém – Luffy tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- estou muito feliz que não vou esquecer-me de você – Nami ainda estava meio mareada então não se deu conta do que havia falado e de que seu capitão estava levemente corado mais muito feliz.

- certo Ussop, vamos fazer assim: você pula nas minhas espadas e eu te arremesso lá em cima – Zoro parecia muito decidido e orgulhoso de seu plano.

- QUE PORCARIA DE PLANO É ESSE? COM CERTEZA TEM UMA MANEIRA MUITO MAIS FACIL DE CHEGAR LÁ! – enquanto os dois discutiam o jeito mais fácil (e seguro) de chegar ao antídoto, Robin usou seus poderes e facilmente alcançou – o deixando um espadachim e um atirador com caras de "eu devia ter pensado isso".

- será que podemos ir? – perguntou Robin

- ir aonde? Primeiro temos que dar o antídoto pra Nami – respondeu Ussop

- isso mesmo não podemos perder tempo Robin – Luffy era o mais impaciente.

- se ela beber o antídoto nesse momento, ela vai morrer antes que ele faça efeito – todos ficaram atônitos com a revelação de Robin. Quer dizer que trazê-la até aqui não serviu pra nada?

- PORQUE NÃO ROBIN? QUAL A DIFERENÇA ENTRE ELA BEBER O REMEDIO AQUI OU EM OUTRO LUGAR? – Luffy não queria ter gritado com a Robin mais não conseguiu se controlar. Queria muito que tudo isso acabasse e não ter que em algum momento ouvir sua navegadora perguntando quem eram eles.

- Robin tem razão – pela primeira vez Nami se pronunciou durante toda a discussão – vocês acham mesmo que eles dariam o antídoto tão facilmente depois de todo o trabalho que tiveram em me amaldiçoarem? Se vocês olharem atentamente vão poder perceber que o frasco esta emanando a mesma energia que eu quando fui encontrada o que significa que ainda esta na forma de veneno e se eu beber ele vai piorar o meu estado.

- nos desculpe Nami, estamos muito nervosos com essa situação toda.

- eu sei disso e agradeço. Robin, você sabe como é a formula pra terminar não sabe? – Nami não era boba e sabia que sua amiga era atenciosa com os detalhes.

- sim. Em volta do pilar esta escrita uma poesia que mostra, mas o antídoto precisa de uma dose de luz solar assim que eu terminar de produzi-lo e se não conseguirmos, a dose não poderá mais ser usada e Nami ficará assim pra sempre. Sem falar que a partir do momento que tiramos o frasco do pilar, o tempo que ela poderá ficar fora do sol começou a correr então temos que terminá-la e colocar no sol.

- mas aqui não tem sol e não podemos voltar por onde viemos então só nos resta seguirmos em frente.

- isso mesmo então vamos finalizar o antídoto e colocar na luz do sol que esta iluminando o pilar.

De repente todos ouvem um estrondo e quando olham pra trás o pilar esta destruído e o buraco por onde passava a luz do sol lacrado.

- SERA QUE ESTA TUDO CONTRA NÓS? – gritou Zoro

- por isso eu disse que não seria fácil – comentou Robin

- Não importa se vamos ter que passar por todas essas salas pra conseguir chegar à luz do sol, se isso for necessário pra salvar a Nami então vamos seguir. – com essas palavras Luffy conseguiu animar seus nakama que decidiram acreditar que tudo daria certo.

- isso mesmo – falou Robin.

Havia uma porta no final da sala por onde decidiram seguir e como Nami disse que estava bem o suficiente pra caminhar, Luffy não precisava mais segura-la, mas fez questão de caminhar ao lado dela. Notando o clima entre os dois, Robin, Zoro e Ussop decidiram ir um pouco mais a frente.

- obrigada por tudo Luffy – Nami apertou um pouco mais a mão do moreno – por ter cuidado não só de mim, mas de todos nós.

O capitão não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

OOO

Sanji esperou os dois se distraíram um pouco e depois saiu em disparada.

- NAMI-SWAN! SEU PRINCIPE ESTA INDO TE SALVAR! – quando notou que Chopper e Franky iam atrás dele, correu mais rápido ainda.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO SANJI! – GRITOU Franky.

Quando Sanji pôs os pés dentro do templo, algo muito forte o empurrou pra longe. Quando se recuperou do impacto correu novamente, mas o evento se repetiu.

- que droga é essa? – Chopper o ajudou a se levantar – o que esta acontecendo com esse lugar?

- isso é um sinal mais do que claro de que não devemos entrar.

- não é justo termos que ficar aqui esperando enquanto nossos amigos se arriscam – Sanji estava muito frustrado, não só com a situação mais com ele mesmo.

- nós sabemos.

OOO

O grupo parou assim que entrou na sala. Ta, não era bem uma sala mais ainda sim era muito estranha. O lugar era praticamente um grande poço gigante com uma pequena plataforma no centro estranhamente sem nenhum apoio onde se encontrava uma espécie de mesa de pedra grande o suficiente pra uma pessoa deitar. Mais o que realmente chamou a atenção é que a plataforma era iluminada por uma grande quantidade de luz solar.

- FINALMENTE – gritaram os três.

Nami ia começar a comemorar com eles quando sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça. Não conseguindo se manter em pé, caiu de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça ganhando a atenção de olhos confusos vindos de seus amigos.

- ela esta perdendo varias memórias de uma vez - Robin parecia tão assustada quanto os garotos – temos que começar agora.

Robin começou a preparar o antídoto enquanto Zoro e Ussop lidavam com as possíveis armadilhas. Luffy não saiu do lugar, Nami segurava seu braço fortemente.

- não saia de perto de mim, por favor. Não vou conseguir agüentar isso se você não estiver ao meu lado. – pequenas lagrimas saiam dos olhos da navegadora que foram logo secas pelo moreno.

- eu estou com medo – Luffy abraçou Nami na tentativa de acalmá-la – não quero me esquecer de você, não quando tenho algo tão importante pra dizer.

Nami estava começando a ser rodeada por aquela aura negra de novo impedindo-a de falar.

- Nami! Nami acorda, por favor. Acorda – Luffy tentava a todo custo manter-la acordada.

A ruiva se deixou levar pelo impulso de cair na escuridão que lhe era oferecida.


	6. Um novo começo

_ultima parte_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 07<strong>

_Quem é você?_

Luffy praticamente entrou em desespero quando viu sua navegadora desfalecer.

- NAMI! – o moreno tentava a todo custo acorda-la mais nada fazia efeito. Aquela aura negra parecia cada vez mais espessa e mais forte o que não facilitava muito as coisas.

- Luffy, leve-a para a plataforma e de isso a ela – Robin tinha nas mãos um frasco com um liquido num tom roxo suave. O garoto entendeu que aquilo era o antídoto e o pegou – deite-a na plataforma e de isso a ela.

Luffy sentiu o peso daquela formula e entendeu que se errasse agora, não teria volta.

- certo.

Ele pegou impulso e se lançou a plataforma com Nami em seus braços. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, a sala fez um estrondo e armas começaram a sair de todos os lugares.

- nós cuidamos disso Luffy, se concentre nela – dizendo isso, Zoro e os outros foram em direção às armadilhas que tinham como objetivo a plataforma no centro e o que quer que estivesse nela.

"Obrigado pessoal" pensou o capitão.

Decidiu por toda sua atenção em Nami. Havia deitado ela como Robin falou mais e agora? Como dar o remédio?

"Use seu instinto Luffy" alguém na sua cabeça disse aquelas palavras e aquela voz soava estranhamente igual ao Ace.

"Meu instinto" Luffy fechou os olhos por um momento e naquele instante soube o que devia fazer.

Ele virou o frasco na boca, mas manteve o conteúdo. Levantou com cuidado a cabeça de Nami e lentamente se aproximou dela. Daquela distancia pode ver o quanto ela era linda e percebeu o quanto queria ficar a observá-la assim para sempre mas poderia fazer isso depois.

"Acho que não há melhor maneira de administrar um remédio do que essa" Robin observava a situação com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Por favor, Nami" pro moreno naquele momento, nada mais importava "volta pra mim" e com esse pensamento, a distancia foi cortada.

**Nami's mind**

- onde eu estou? – sua voz ecoava profundamente

Ela percebeu que estava rodeada por escuridão aonde quer que ela olhasse. Começou a correr mas parecia que esse negro não tinha fim

- Nami!

- quem é?– a navegadora procurava de onde vinha aquela voz tão familiar – quem esta me chamando?

- Volta pra mim Nami

Conhecia aquela voz, de onde conhecia?

Então tudo começou a girar e girar.

**Nami's mind **

A ruiva abria os olhos lentamente, se acostumando com a claridade. A sua frente havia um moreno de olhos negros e penetrantes mirando-a com um olhar de alivio.

- que bom que você acordou

Nami olhou com cuidado, pensando de onde conhecia essa pessoa. Ele parecia conhecê-la, não, era mais do que isso, ele parecia estimá-la como alguém importante e aquele olhar que lhe era dirigido a fazia se sentir bem, mas então como? Por que não se lembrava?

- eu-

- o que foi Nami? Não se sente bem? – Luffy tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- o que? Não, eu estou bem.

"Por que ver aquela carinha de preocupação a deixava tão triste? Queria ver uma expressão feliz naquele rosto, como se combinasse melhor, mas como sabia disso?"

- que bom. Você desmaiou do nada e achei... – por algum motivo ele não terminou a frase, mas por quê? – deixa pra lá, agora você esta acordada – um sorriso surgiu em sua face.

- nome... - murmurou

- o que?

- seu nome, me diga seu nome.

O moreno pareceu confuso.

- Luffy

- Luf... Fy – murmurou

Sentiu seu corpo formigar e a mente clarear, como se tivesse levado um banho de água fria. Varias imagens passavam rapidamente por sua cabeça, algumas imagens ela demorou um pouco a entender, outras duvidou se eram reais mais sentiu como se algo estivesse no seu devido lugar agora. Ela sentia vontade de gritar, rir, chorar tudo ao mesmo tempo e então se lembrou da pessoa que estava ao seu lado. O moreno ainda tinha um olhar confuso e vendo melhor, um traço fino de esperança.

-Luffy... Eu... Minhas memórias – olhou nos olhos de seu capitão pra ele ter certeza – eu me lembro de tudo.

Luffy não gritou e nem falou, ele simplesmente fez aquilo que faz de melhor: sorriu, mas não um sorriso qualquer e sim o mais lindo sorriso que uma pessoa poderia mostrar. Com a noticia, todos sorriram. Nami não virou seus olhos pro resto de seus amigos, tudo o que queria estava ali bem na sua frente.

- Você cumpriu o que disse que faria.

- eu sempre vou cumprir, aconteça o que acontecer.

Todos se reuniram em volta dos dois com sorrisos no rosto.

- nunca mais faça isso Nami – Ussop estava claramente mais calmo.

- estamos felizes que esteja bem – Robin se limitou a dizer.

- vamos embora daqui – Zoro estava indo na direção da porta de entrada quando recebeu um belo "NÃO É POR AÍ".

OOO

Perto dali, Chopper, Sanji e Franky esperavam impacientes pelo retorno dos amigos que ainda não tinham dado noticias.

- Será que eles estão bem? – perguntou o pequeno medico

- já faz duas horas que eles estão lá dentro – Sanji estava impossível – eu vou entrar.

- não Sanji, vai acontecer como da outra vez – Franky tentava a todo custo segurar o cozinheiro.

Sanji correu que nem um condenado em direção a entrada do templo, mas foi repelido pela coisa invisível novamente jogando-o a cinco metros de distancia. Chopper e Franky nem se deram ao trabalho de ir ver se ele estava bem, pra falar a verdade estavam torcendo pra aquele impacto ter nocauteado Sanji pra ele parar de dar ataques.

- será possível que você não vai desistir? Lembra que da primeira vez também não deu certo?

Com a recordação em sua mente o loiro se retesou.

- que droga.

Sanji se aproximou das paredes do templo como se procurasse uma resposta. Sem resultado aparente e descontando raiva, o cozinheiro deu um soco em uma das pedras que foi pra trás produzindo um clac.

- Opa – foi tudo o que Sanji conseguiu dizer

OOO

Os cinco estavam indo em direção a saída quando as paredes começaram a se mover aleatoriamente.

- MAIS QUE MERDA É ESSA – Ussop não sabia se corria ou se permanecia onde estava.

- Robin! O que esta acontecendo? – Zoro observava aquela bagunça com uma cara de "eu preferia estar dormindo"

- eu... Eu não sei, alguma armadilha deve ter sido ativada sem que percebêssemos.

Todos foram surpreendidos por uma parede que surgiu do nada entre eles separando Nami e Luffy do resto da tripulação. Logo depois os tremores pararam e as paredes também.

- Luffy! Nami! Vocês estão bem? – Zoro batia na parede com força suficiente para fazê-la em migalhas, mas não obteve resultados.

- estamos bem Zoro – gritou Nami do outro lado – mais o Luffy esta fraco, como se tivessem roubado sua força.

- QUÊ? ELE ESTA BEM? – Ussop aproximava seu ouvido na tentativa de ouvir melhor o que Nami dizia.

Zoro encarava a parede quando notou umas pedrinhas meio esverdeadas.

- o que é isso? – Zoro chamou a atenção de Robin que também notou as pedras então sua expressão mudou para uma de preocupação.

- Kairouseki – falou ela.

- Robin?

- lembram daquela pedra que tem a mesma energia do mar? Tem varias delas nas paredes por isso o Luffy está fraco.

- então tudo o que temos que fazer é cortar essa parede. – Zoro já desembainhava sua espada quando recebeu o olhar de Robin. – que foi?

- por causa do Kairouseki, essa parede esta mais dura do que diamante, vai conseguir? – Robin normalmente não costumava duvidar de Zoro, mas dessa vez tinha que admitir que isso era difícil demais até pra ele.

Zoro deu um meio sorriso – o que você acha que eu fiz durante esses dois anos? – o espadachim colocou a mão em sua espada branca e fechou os olhos. Nunca conseguira cortar essa pedra antes, mas pra tudo tinha sua primeira vez não é?

Em vez de ficarem parados, Robin e Ussop procuravam algum ponto mais vulnerável na pedra pra facilitar o trabalho de Zoro.

- NAMI! Não fique perto da parede. – Robin queria ter certeza de que os dois não se machucariam. Escutou um fraco "certo" do outro lado.

_Enquanto isso do outro lado da parede_

Nami estava sentada no chão com a cabeça de seu capitão no colo.

- se não fosse por essa pedra, eu já teria quebrado essa parede – resmungou um irritado Luffy.

- não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso então por enquanto fique quieto aí – a ruiva passava sua mão lentamente pelos cabelos negros de seu capitão que parecia gostar da caricia.

Os dois ficaram quietos até que Luffy se lembrou de algo.

- o que você ia me dizer? – ele virou seu olhar em direção a navegadora que devolveu com um olhar confuso.

- quando?

- antes de desmaiar você disse que tinha algo importante pra me dizer, então, o que era?

Nami se lembrava muito bem do que ia dizer, mas agora a coragem de antes tinha passado. Pensou por um momento na situação, se dissesse o que sentia agora corria o risco de receber um não, isso é um fato, mas pelo menos teria tentado e seu coração se sentiria mais leve. Vendo a mudança de humor da ruiva, Luffy com dificuldade ficou de joelhos pra encará-la de frente. Nami respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos de seu capitão.

- eu te amo.

O moreno não pode evitar ficar surpreso com o que Nami acabara de dizer, mas se sentia muito feliz também.

- N-Nami...

- eu sei que parece estranho, mas eu já me sinto assim há algum tempo. Pensei que era só um sentimento de gratidão um pouco forte demais porem não era bem isso. Não estou pedindo que me corresponda, só queria que soubesse que eu te amo e te amo muito. – Nami se sentia mais leve, mas também muito ansiosa com o que seu capitão diria.

Varias coisas passaram pela cabeça do moreno, mas uma que ele.

- eu também te amo Nami

Quando se deu conta da resposta do moreno, a primeira coisa que Nami fez foi pular em seu pescoço lhe abraçando fortemente. Luffy somente retribuiu, aproveitando a sensação de ter aquela pessoa em seus braços.

- obrigada Luffy

Os dois se afastaram para olharem o rosto um do outro e uma terrível vontade de acabar com aquela distancia tomou conta dos dois. Luffy tomou a iniciativa e Nami acompanhou mas um barulho enorme fez os dois se afastarem.

- LUFFY! NAMI! – Ussop só teve tempo de ver o soco vindo na sua direção – POR QUÊ?

- ficamos felizes de ver que vocês estão bem e dispostos – Zoro não se aproximou muito com receio de acontecer o mesmo com ele.

- vocês não notaram nada?

Luffy e Nami pela primeira vez notaram a luz do sol vinda do fundo do túnel de onde eles estavam.

- a saída! - Nami começou a chorar dramaticamente de felicidade.

- FINALMENTE! – Luffy saiu correndo na direção da saída enquanto os outros três (Ussop estava no chão nocauteado) seguiam-no com o olhar com uma gota enorme.

- ele não acabou de entrar em contato com Kairouseki? Devia estar meio morto ainda.

- estamos falando de alguém fora do normal Nami.

- bom deixa pra lá, vamos sair daqui.

Com Zoro levando Ussop pelo nariz, eles seguiram em direção a saída.

OOO

- NAMI-SWAN! EU ESTAVA TÃO PREOCUPADO – Sanji pulou na direção de Nami, mas foi tirada de seu caminho por Chopper.

- Nami! Que bom que você esta bem. Alguma dor? – o pequeno médico vistoriava Nami como se quisesse ter certeza de que não havia nada fora do lugar.

-estou bem Chopper, um pouco cansada somente.

- estou tão emocionado que vou fazer uma musica baseada nessa aventura – do nada um violão apareceu nas mãos de Franky.

- SANJI! EU TO COM FOME – era difícil dizer o que era mais estranho, a musica de Franky ou o som da barriga de Luffy.

- ESSA É A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE VOCE PENSA? – Nami estava farta de tanta gritaria – SE CONTROLE LUFFY.

Todos seguiram em direção a trilha que os levaria de volta ao navio. Nami não se mexeu, ficou olhando seus amigos e pensou como pode esquecê-los. Queria se redimir de alguma forma, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma.

Luffy se aproximou e ficou a observá-la, por um momento. Nami achou que ele diria alguma besteira, mas a única coisa que fez foi estender a mão.

- vamos? – ele poderia ter dito muitas coisas de varias maneiras, mas aquela palavra fez Nami se sentir em casa – estão todos esperando.

A ruiva sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão também.

- estou de volta.

**Epílogo**

Com a chegada da noite, resolveram fazer uma festa pra comemorar a aventura e a melhora de Nami. Os cinco resolveram contar aos outros tudo o que aconteceu, bem, não os cinco porque Luffy estava com a boca cheia demais com comida pra dizer alguma coisa.

Os quatro ficaram em total silencio durante o relato, mas quando foram contar a parte em Luffy salvava a Nami dando o antídoto, Sanji começou a fazer cena.

- como o Luffy foi capaz de dar o antídoto pra Nami sem derramar uma gota? É impossível pra ele.

Ussop e Zoro ficaram quietos pensando pela primeira vez na situação e notaram que a pergunta de Sanji era bem lógica. Robin por outro lado ficou olhando os dois notando que nenhum deles viu o que tinha acontecido. Já Nami pensara nisso antes e só chegara a uma conclusão, mas corava só de pensar.

- essa é fácil de responder – Luffy pela primeira vez na conversa falou alguma coisa – eu mostro.

- eu acho melhor não Luffy – Nami estava muito vermelha, tentou pensar em algo, mas quando viu já estava com sua cintura envolvida pelos braços do seu capitao e sendo puxada na direção deste.

- vamos terminar aquilo de mais cedo – depois disso, Luffy se aproximou do rosto da ruiva com o único objetivo de tocar novamente naqueles lábios macios com um gosto leve de laranja.

Nami hesitou por um momento pensando que todos os seus amigos estavam olhando mais quer saber? Se eles vão descobrir o que há entre os dois, é melhor que descubram rápido. Ela puxou a camisa vermelha do outro e deu-lhe um beijo cheio de amor e carinho.

As reações foram bem variadas: Zoro não disse nada, mas sua expressão dizia um "finalmente" escondido. Ussop ficou surpreso e feliz pelos dois. Chopper tinha na cara uma expressa de quem não sabia de nada. Robin deu um sorriso discreto. Franky gritou um finalmente e bateu palmas. Brook deu uma risadinha já Sanji... Bem, Sanji começou a ter um ataque de pelanca tentando acertar o Luffy de qualquer jeito mais foi impedido pela chuva de lagrimas que começou a sair de seus olhos.

- Nami-swan!

Aquilo não afetou a dupla, estavam felizes demais pra se importarem com o que acontecia ao redor. Separaram-se por falta de ar, mas não se afastaram.

- você é impossível – brincou a ruiva – não pensou na bagunça que poderia ter causado?

- não penso quando o assunto envolve você – Nami corou fortemente com o comentário.

- baka.

A festa seguiu até de manhã com o relacionamento de Luffy e Nami como tema, estavam todos muito felizes pelos dois, menos Sanji que estava num canto deprimido, mas não se preocuparam com isso, ele estaria melhor de manhã.

Todos dormiam no convés, exceto Robin que tinha ido pra cama mais cedo. Luffy e Nami estavam na carranca de Sunny vendo o sol nascer.

- se eu perder minhas memórias de novo amanhã? Você continuaria do meu lado?

- mesmo que suas memórias sumissem amanhã eu as pegaria de volta de novo, mas se eu não conseguisse criaríamos novas memórias pra substituirmos as antigas.

Nami sorriu com a resposta

- garanto que seriam as melhores da minha vida – beijou os lábios de seu "rei" e caiu no sono nos braços de seu amado.

"Mesmo que eu perdesse minhas memórias amanhã eu não me preocuparia, tenho você ao meu lado e isso pra mim já basta".

**FIM**

_Depois de tanto tempo eu consegui terminar essa fic e estou muito feliz por te-la feito._

_Agradeço e dedico esse cap Pra Stormy D. Danny que tem sido uma ótima amiga._

_me diverti muito fazendo essa fic. se eu atendi as expectativas, fico muito feliz. se eu nao pude, bem, nao posso agradar a todos._

_Não sei quando vou escrever minha próxima historia, mas garanto que todas elas sempre serão feitas com o mesmo carinho que as outras._

_e por favor deixem reviews, meu coraçãozinho ta precisando e muito_


End file.
